


Daddy's girl

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: "Is this my sweater?""Yes, it's comfy."Your boyfriend comes home after a long day at the studio and you help him relax.
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Reader, Jake Kiszka/Reader, Josh Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Daddy's girl

**Author's Note:**

> No names are mentioned in the actual story so it can be read as Josh or Jake or Danny/reader (I didn't put Sam in the tags because Sam is baby lol)

He’s fresh out of the shower when he comes to join me in the living room. How can someone look so good in just a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants?

I notice he looks tired when he sits down next to me “Is everything okay?” I ask.

He takes a deep breath before saying “Yeah, I’m good. I just had such a long day.” He answers as he lays his head back on the couch and stretches his legs.

“I know, my love. You’ve been spending a lot of time at the studio lately.” I pat his thigh, understanding.

“We're almost done though. I promise you, the wait will be worth it.” He says with a smile on his face.

My heart beats for this beautiful man “I am so proud of you, you know that.” I tell him grabbing his hand.

He smiles again, giving me that look “Come here, come give daddy a hug please.” I smile back at him, shaking my head knowingly, so that’s what he wants I think to myself. 

“I need you baby, come here.” He pulls me to sit on lap.

“Hi” I say once we sit face to face “I just...I want to squeeze you and kiss your head.” He continues. “Is this my sweater?”

“Yes, it’s comfy.”

He comes closer and whispers in my ear. “Baby, I’m so tired and so worn out but I’ve been thinking of your little pussy all day.” 

“I’ve been thinking of you too, daddy.” I tell him when he kisses my forehead.

“You’re always such a good girl for me, on days like these you always make me feel good.”

“Let me make you feel good, daddy.” I say as my hands start massaging his head. 

“Of course, my sweet girl.”

“Let’s get undressed, sweetie.” He instructs so I stand up and allow his hands to pull my shorts and panties down.

“Can I keep your sweater on, daddy?”

“Yeah, you look so good in it.”

He proceeds to take his t-shirt off, I step closer needing to feel his skin I kiss his neck and his chest “You’re always so warm.” I add, then he stands up to remove his joggers.

“Come here lay down with me.” He says when he lays back down on the big couch.

I sit down next to him once again "Are you’re gonna be daddy’s pretty cockslut?” I simply nod at his words. We move so we’re sitting facing each other, his hands start spreading my legs. 

“I want it, daddy.” I say as I grab his dick through his boxers.

“What do you want, sweetie?” 

“Oh I just…I want to stroke and suck the cum out of your big daddy cock.” I answer. He finally takes his boxers off.

He’s hard already, I lick my lips at the sight of his tip leaking a bit of precome. Out of instinct I put my hand over my heat.

“Oh that’s okay, you can reach out and touch your little pussy.”

He hasn’t really touched me yet but honestly, I can get wet just by being in his presence. I spread my legs to let him see me playing with myself. 

“Oh my God, is so swollen.” He comments then adds “Let’s see if it’s wet, go on put your finger in your little opening.” 

I put my middle finger in, his eyes never leave me. I feel myself blush, “Is it wet?” “Yes, daddy” 

“Oh such a little slut for me.” 

Touching myself in front of him makes me even wetter, he reaches out his hand too and gently rubs on my clit as I keep moving my finger inside. 

“Daddy, I want to suck your big cock, I want to make you cum.”

“But I need to see you cum first, baby. I know that the more I make you cum the hungrier and hungrier you get for my cock.” I move my hand away and let him take over, he inserts two fingers in me, slowly moving them in and out. 

“I want it faster please” I tell him and he instantly complies, knowing me well. I suck on my fingers to get them nice and wet before I put them on my clit, massaging it in circles. “Oh f-fuck yes” We continue to work together until I cum.

He pulls his fingers out and gives me a kiss “Now I want you to suck my cock, but I want you to put your little pussy on my face so I can lick it okay?” He then lays down on the couch and I get on top of him. He wastes no time.

“Fuck, princess. I love to lick your sweet pussy and tease your little asshole.”

“Yeah- keep your cunt on daddy’s face and put my cock in your mouth.” I kiss his wet tip before taking it in my mouth.

“Oh that’s it, you love that big cock deep in your throat, don’t you?”

“I do, daddy” I continue to stroke it.

“Baby, I wanna fuck you so bad.” He says as he rubs his wet fingers on my other opening. “Does that feel good? Me teasing your asshole?”

“I can’t wait for you to mark you with my cum.” I tell him when I pull his dick out of my mouth to catch my breath.

“I’m gonna get you all messy, you love that sweetie? When I make a mess of your little pussy?” I don’t respond anything just keep sucking him off.

“Baby please...oh your mouth feels so good but I’m ready to fuck.” I try to get it deep in my throat just to tease him more.

“Cum in my mouth, daddy.”

“Oh that’s my good girl, you need to stop ‘cause daddy doesn’t wanna cum yet.”

I finally let go of his cock so he can sit back down.

“Come here, good girl yeah come here.” He moves me so I can straddle his lap, we kiss sweetly.

“You were so good, you took me so deep.”

“I love when you fuck my mouth, daddy.” I whisper against his lips, grinding my hips on him.

“Now I need you to fuck yourself on my big cock.”

“Yes, yes please, I’m ready.”

He grabs my hips holding me still, the tip of his cock connecting with my wetness “Go ahead put my cock in, you’re gonna put it in this time, baby.” I carefully guide him inside of me letting the head slide in slowly.

“Yeah that’s it, yeah slide down on it.” He keeps his eyes looking down, fascinated by the image of his thick cock being swallowed.

“Oh- oh that’s... get it a little deeper.” I like to take my time, just for show, I know he loves it when I make a big deal out of it, enjoying the feeling of his cock as he pushes in inch by inch. Then I start to move up and down.

“Work your pussy on it, work your pussy until you can get it all the way down.”

“You’re so big, daddy. Your cock’s so big oh- oh my God” I moan, the feeling of his thickness stretching me makes me shiver.

“Oh God” I say when he’s finally all the way inside of me. I keep moving my hips up and down, a little faster now.

“That’s it, work your hips on daddy’s cock.” 

This is what I needed, what I’ve been thinking of all day long, nothing can satisfy me like this, like having his cock in me, stretching me, owning me.

“Jesus…I’m all the way in, sweetie. You take me so well, I can feel you clenching around me.”

I start bouncing on him faster, loving the feeling of the head of his dick repeatedly teasing my g-spot. “Kiss me, daddy.” I ask him while I continue to fuck myself on his cock. 

“You’re making me feel so good.”

“I’m ready to cum in your pussy…do you want my cum inside, baby?”

“Yes, yes please.”

“I know you love to feel my load inside your little cunt.”

“I do, I want it. I need you to cum inside me please.”

“Oh my…you're dripping.” He says as he kisses my forehead.

“Fuck me harder, daddy.” I beg feeling my orgasm approaching.

“So tight around me, come on grip it with your little pussy and make me cum.”

“Fuck I-I’m almost there sweetheart…gonna cum in you.” And I feel it, his warm release filling my insides. “Yeah that’s it princess take daddy’s load.” 

“Oh my God yes… it feels… so good” is all I can say as I cum once again. When I finish I lay my head on his chest.

“Oh that was so good. Let me stay inside for just a minute.” He kisses me slowly, on my cheek, on the corner of my mouth then finally on the lips.

“I love you.” I say sincerely, my heart full of adoration for him.

“I love you too, baby. You always make me feel so good.”

“Because you are the best, daddy.” I tell him, putting my arms around him like a koala, feeling sleepy and ready for a nap.

“Close your eyes, I got you.”


End file.
